John Berg
Lieutenant John Berg is the playable protagonist of Medal of Honor: Heroes 2. He is a member of the Office of Strategic Services, sent undercover with the 5th Ranger Battalion into France to find out what Nazi Germany has in store for the Allies. Biography Early Life Berg joined to the US Army prior to 1944. Shortly after he got recruited by the OSS. The Beach Berg's first assigment was to infiltrate into a German port in order to destroy several U-Boat submarines. On June 6th, 1944, Berg was assigned to the 5th Rangers. Along with the Rangers he landed on the beaches of Normandy. Despite the heavy resistance Berg along with a squad of Rangers was able to infiltrate into the port. Sink U-Boats With his successfull infiltration Berg's new orders were to knock-out three German U-Boats and to find a radio and contact the OSS for new orders. Berg was accompained by a Ranger squad. Shortly after sinking the first U-Boat Berg found a radio and contacted the OSS. His new objective was to go up to the guardhouse where he would find a Bazooka. With it Berg is able to destroy a fuel tank which would blow a hole into the U-Boat pens. Berg successfully carried out the objective and made his way into the pens. There he was able to blow out the remaining U-Boats. Destory the Guns Berg's new mission was to infiltrate into a city and destroy several anti-air guns before the Allied Bomber squadron arrive. With a squad of Rangers, Berg made his way to the first anti-air gun battery. Using a Flak 88 Berg destroyed the first two Flakvierling 38s. Berg then made his way through the rooftoops and reached the city hall where the rest of the Flakvierling 38s were positsioned on the rooftoop. Luckly there was an 88 on the ground, which he used to destroy the second battery. After it Berg climbed downed to the sewers to avoid the bombing raid. Through the Sewers In the sewers Berg found out that the German's have a base of operation set up in the underground tunnels. His new mission was to sabotage the German's opearion in the sewers. Along the way Berg got ambushed by a Panzergrenadier squad. Berg was able to defeat the ambushers and shortly after he found the base. There he sabotaged the generators and stole valuable documents as well. Berg finally made his way out from the tunnels but he encountered heavy resistance in the canals. A group of Rangers arrived just in time to help Berg. Monastery Assault Berg's new mission was to infiltrate into a Monastery which the Germans used it as field headquaters. Arriving in the Monastery the main gate was locked which prevented the reinforcment to get in. Berg was able to find an alternative way into the Monastery through a graveyard. Despite the heavy resistance, Berg successfully made his way into the Monastery and opened the front gate for the Rangers. Unfortunately Berg and the Rangers encountered an another problem. The doors to the church were blocked from the other side. While the Rangers secured the courtyard, Berg circled around the Monastery and found a back entrance to the church. There he opened the Gate for the Rangers. Shortly after German reinforcments arrived to retake the Monastery. Berg found a mortar on the church's balcony and with it he was able to push back the Germans. Downed Agent (Wii exclusive) An OSS Agent with critical information was shot downed over the bombed city. Berg's new mission was to recover the information before the Germans get their hands on it. Arriving to the bombed city, Berg navigated his way thorugh a minefield. Berg successfully passed through the minefield, but shortly after he encountered a MG42 nest. Taking out the gunner Berg finally reached the downed plane. He found the agent remains and the documents. After retriving the information a sniper ambushed Berg. He successfully took out the sniper and regrouped with the Rangers outside of the city. Destroy the Train With the information recovered by Berg, the OSS leanred that the V2 Facility is located outside of a Village. But before infiltrating into the base, Berg must destroy a V2 Rocket which waiting for transport in the train station of the Village. Berg along with the Rangers moved into the village. On the way to the trainyard, Berg cleared two German guardhouses and destroyed a MG42 nest as well. Berg finally reached the train station where he located and destroyed the V2 Rocket. Berg contiuned his way into the train tunnels which leads to the V2 facility. Base Demolition Berg finally reached the V2 production facility. First Berg navigated through a minefield and infiltrated into the outer compound. Berg then used a Flak 88 to destroy a fuel tank which blew a hole into the tunnels of the facility. Berg made his way into the tunnels and fought his way through until he reached the central of the base. There he placed demolition charges in the base's pillars which will cause the facility to collapse. Shortly after when he based the charges Berg opened the main hangar doors to escape. Short on time, Berg fought his way through the German defenses and rendzevoused with the Rangers whom covered his escape. With the V2 project finally destroyed Berg took R&R before heading out to his next assigment. Gallery: MoH Heroes2 Art.jpg|Berg on the cover art of Medal of Honor: Heroes 2. Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Lieutenant Category:Officer Category:Americans Category:Males